Lapsus
by Ciel Leon
Summary: Forced into cleaning out the cold case office, L Lawliet is reminded of a case he saw years ago that was classified as 'unsolved'. It's his bad luck that once he finds the case file, he doesn't want to give it up, even upon being fired. On the other-hand, the situation shines some light on Light Yagami's situation. L/Light 'It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel' Reboot.


_**Summary**__: Forced into cleaning out the cold case office, L Lawliet is reminded of a case he saw years ago that was classified as 'unsolved'. It's his bad luck that once he finds the case file, he doesn't want to give it up, even upon being fired. On the other-hand, the situation shines some light on Light Yagami's situation._

_**Warnings**__: AU, Demons, Angels, split-personalities, inaccurate detective work, non-descriptive child abuse, kidnapping, isolation, cussing, wings, heroes vs villains, twisted perception of right and wrong, grammar/ spelling errors (of these I hope there will be few), possible __**slash (yaoi), **__and more warnings to come._

_**Pairings**__: L/Light_

_**Note: **__This is a Reboot. The original is 'It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel'._

_**P.S. **__Hi everyone, I know it's been a while, but this rewrite has been lurking in the far reaches of my laptops files since, ummm, July 14__th__ of last year? Yikes. It's a biut different, what did you expect? It's a reboot. The flow is better, the chapters longer, and the plot line less holey (The pun is unintentional) hopefully. Enjoy, the original should be coming down once I finish the second chapter of this one. Oh, and yes, the quote is directly from a fortune cookie I have possession of._

-.-

_Lapsus_

_Written By: Ciel Leon_

-.-

_Chapter I_

"_**You will be showered with good luck." -Lucky Numbers: 20, 24, 54, 12, 21, 5**_

Working as a cold case investigator wasn't exactly what Detective L Lawliet had in mind when he chose his profession.

He enjoyed collecting evidence, and connecting the dots, the thrill of the chase, capturing the criminal, and in most cases, justice.

His co-workers weren't overly fond of him however, often attempting to belittle him despite his cooperation and lack of antagonistic attitude.

L was smart- at least that's what others said- they saw him come to conclusions others failed to, often times missing key elements that would lead to the discoveries L came upon.

L found himself dismayed, he was 'intelligent' yet he was simply observing what was/was not present, and sometimes, others failed to recognize what, to him at least, was common sense.

Being stuck going through cold cases simply because others were too self-conscious to do their work _properly_ within his presence was what lead him to this situation. Too many also complained about L's 'horrid habits' such as his preference to eat sweets over 'real' food, or to abandon both shoes and socks underneath his desk when not in the field.

Everything had added up and now he was here, in a small room with wall to wall filing cabinets doubtlessly filled to the brim with cold cases.

He scowled at the room in general before reluctantly opening the closest drawer to him and flicking through the files.

Robbery, Arson, Arson, Murder, Theft, Kidnapping, Double Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Murder, Theft-

He could probably pull a murder case to start off with, or maybe he should look into the double suicide (there had to be a reason that was in here…).

Then again, maybe something different would be refreshing.

L had dealt with murders and theft cases, he preferred to stay away from rape cases on principal but, if handed one he wouldn't protest, but maybe the kidnapping? Hadn't he heard about an orphan taken from the very steps of the orphanage he lived at?

L's brow furrowed slightly.

What was the kids name…? Reese? Ray? Raito? Yes, that was it.

Frowning, Lawliet began yanking out designated Kidnapping case folders setting them upon the lone desk in the middle of the room.

It took two hours to go through the cabinets and find all the 'Kidnapping' cold cases, and another hour and a half to sort through them to find the case he was searching for.

He gave a quiet murmur of content upon spotting the name displayed on the file's tab, contentedly pulling it from its place in the towering pile of its fellows.

Of course, like all towering piles that had a foundation block pulled out from under them, the stack of files teetered precariously before giving into gravity and colliding with L's focused though hunched figure.

To slow to react, the detective found himself buried underneath and surrounded by files.

With a groan, L carefully heaved himself out of the pile with a low groan, hesitantly staggering over to the now empty table in order to place the tightly held file on the clean surface.

"_Lawliet!"_

The roar was deafening and rang in the obsidian haired man's ears, and it took a moment for him to recognize the voice before realization came, along with slight dread.

_He was in so much shit right now it wasn't even funny._

L wasn't entirely sure why he did what he did next, maybe he didn't want to lose the item he'd searched for, or maybe he didn't desire to come out of the closed case room empty handed, but either way what he did was illegal and really? He had no excuse.

-.-

_Light Yagami, often called Raito by his caretakers, knew he wasn't normal._

_His abnormality manifested in almost everything he did, from tennis to academics, and social niceties to hand-to-hand combat._

_Everything he did, he did unnaturally well and he wasn't completely sure why, it didn't help that he felt older than he was physically or that the other children just weren't as…quick as he was._

_Later, he would guess that it was his unintentional flaunting of his talents that lead his captors to him, and it was also his habits that allowed him to be taken._

_Even at the age of seven, he had been naïve._

_Now, though it wouldn't help him, he knew better._

_Now he knew why he could excel at his subjects and hobbies, why he was more physically appealing and capable than all the others._

_Why he had been taken in the first place._

_Light gave a mirthless chuckle as he gazed up at the plain white ceiling that obstructed his view from a long forgotten blue sky._

_There was no sound in the room besides Raito's own voice, and though he could not see due to the lack of a light source, he knew that the only object in the room was a plain spring-less mattress because of the numerous years he had spent here._

_It was funny how he preferred the cold hard cement to the flimsy mattress, then again, the threadbare fabric was only a mockery of what a bed actually felt like. In retrospect he wasn't missing very much when he compared the mattress to his current location._

_He shifted, ignoring the slight rustle the movement created only to settle down after a moment._

"_Please, dear god, someone get me out of here soon. I don't think I can handle this much longer."_

_Unseen in the dark, feathers of mismatched black and white color littered the ground in disarray._

-.-


End file.
